


Valediction

by palaceintheair



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-10
Updated: 2010-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-09 09:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palaceintheair/pseuds/palaceintheair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuna saying farewell to her aeons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valediction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Detail  



End file.
